Anvil
Anvil or West AnvilPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim is one of the nine major cities located in the Imperial Province of Cyrodiil. Anvil's ports are teeming with goods and trades from the Summerset Isles to Hammerfell. By game *Anvil (Oblivion) *Anvil (Online) Description Geography Anvil is a walled city located on the Gold Coast shores of the Abecean Sea and sits on the edge between Colovia and the Imperial Province. It is on one end of the Gold Road that leads to the Imperial City and the Red Ring Road. Anvil's main gate is located on its northern wall and that is its only entrance. Anvil's town square is surrounded by the storefronts of craftsmen and guilds. From there, the city continues to the west and east. To the west is the Gold Coast Trading Company building and residential houses. To the east is the Chapel of Dibella, the local bank, and the statue of Selkie of West Skerry. Traditions *One of Anvil's greatest mysteries is the origin of Selkie of West Skerry, the mermaid statue located in eastern Anvil. Whatever it may be, the statute leaves an everlasting impression on the people of Anvil.The Mysterious Mermaid of Anvil History First Era In 1E 2200, the Thrassian Plague affected Western Tamriel in multiple ways. Bendu Olo of West Anvil accumulated an army known as the All Flags Navy to fight the Sload of Thras. Navies from Colovia, Hammerfell, and High Rock traveled to Thras and sunk the continent into the sea after which only a few islands such as Agonio are left.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil Second Era In 2E 576, the Gold Coast became a kingdom separate from Cyrodiil when Varen's Wall was finished and the Imperial Navy left the Gold Coast to face Varen Aquilarios' rebellion in the Heartlands. The Red Sails Pirates of the Abecean Sea arrived into the Anvil Bay with a large fleet and took control of Anvil with Fortunata ap Dugal as Provincial Governor of Anvil.Pirate Queen of the Gold Coast Fortunata ruled Anvil with an iron grip and was considered a ruthless dictator among her people. However, Dugal's reign kept the region controlled and prevented anarchy on multiple occasions. Her Red Sails became a private militia in a manner similar vein to the much later Stormcloaks in Eastern Skyrim. In 2E 583, the Dark Brotherhood made a resurgence in the Gold Coast and committed several notable assassinations in places such as Anvil and Kvatch. Two of their first assassinations were Lord Quintus Jarol at his Estate north of Anvil and Grand Sermonizer Fithia at-Himah. Groups such as the Order of the Hour began to antagonize the Brotherhood in the hope of destroying them.Events in "Signed in Blood"Events in "A Lesson in Silence" Oddly enough, Fortunata contracted the Dark Brotherhood to assassinate Commander Marcus Scipio of the Kvatch guard to which the Brotherhood agreed to. The Vestige was sent to Castle Kvatch to complete the contract. After murdering Scipio, the Vestige encountered Count Carolus Aquilarios in his chamber. The Count had contracted the Dark Brotherhood to assassinate Dugal in return and so Speaker Terenus gave the contract to the Vestige and they returned to Anvil. Upon arriving at Anvil Castle, the Vestige was greeted by Dugal, and they both shared a drink on the castle balcony. Dugal's wine was poisoned and she collapsed over the balcony, falling to her death and completing the second contract.Events in "A Special Request" Third Era In 3E 433, Anvil prospered along with the other eight cities in Cyrodiil. The city was under the leadership of Countess Millona Umbranox, who was well beloved by her people. Her husband, Corvus Umbranox went missing years ago, yet people believe she was better off without him.Guide to Anvil The Oblivion Crisis caused by Mehrunes Dagon occurred in the late third era. An Oblivion Gate opened up outside the main gate of Anvil, and it let out an army of Dremora, Clannfears, and Scamps to attack the city. The Blades of Cloud Ruler Temple, led by Grandmaster Jauffre and the Bruma Guard, led by Burd managed to push the daedric army back into the Deadlands. A greater army later returned, one similar to the one that destroyed Kvatch. The Hero of Kvatch closed the Gate, thus freeing Anvil's forces to join the Hero, Martin Septim, and the combined forces of the eight other cities in Cyrodiil in destroying the Daedric Siege Crawler that was heading for Bruma.Events in "Bruma Gate"Events in "Allies for Bruma"Events in "Defense of Bruma" Fourth Era In 4E 171, the Great War ravaged Cyrodiil and left the Mede Empire in shambles. Lady Arannelya of the Third Aldmeri Dominion traveled from Valenwood through Anvil to get to the Imperial City. In her wake, the cities of Anvil and Kvatch were besieged, leaving the western Imperial front open to attack. The Siege of Anvil was hard on the Imperials as exemplified by a veteran named Noster Eagle-Eye who lost his eye and many comrades at the battle.''The Great War''Dialogue from Noster Eagle-Eye Gallery Anvil city port.jpg|Anvil circa 3E 433. Anvil (Online).png|Anvil circa 2E 582. TESIV Painting Anvil Lighthouse.png|Portrait of the Anvil Lighthouse. Anvil castle.jpg|Castle Anvil. Hero of Anvil.png|Hero of Anvil in . TESIV Seal Anvil.png|Anvil Insignia. Trivia *Anvil, along with Sutch, Kvatch, and Skingrad precede 's release by 8 years in . In a map of Western Tamriel, these four cities including Sancre Tor, the Pale Pass, the Strid River, and Vergayun are found in Cyrodiil. *Anvil is the only port in Cyrodiil that connects to the sea and because of it, gets more traffic in the long run. The only other port in a Cyrodiilic city is the Waterfront in the Imperial City, but trade has to go through Leyawiin before heading into the Open Sea. Appearances * * * * * ** * de:Anvil es:Yunque ru:Анвил (Lore) Category:Lore: Cyrodiil Locations Category:Lore: Cities Category:Cities in Cyrodiil